Maestra de la seducción
by Dasu-kun
Summary: Hay algo de ella que le atrae, es consiente de eso pero... ¿Cuánto tiempo podrá resistir hasta que su aprendiz la supere? ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá que fingir hasta que su aprendiz se de cuenta? Dorothy está en problemas :v
1. Chapter 1

Princess Principal y sus personajes no me pertenecen :v

Maestra de la seducción

Capítulo 1: Cada persona tiene algo a lo que no se puede resistir

Para Dorothy era fácil seducir a los hombres cuando necesitaba algo en sus misiones. Normalmente era ella la encargada del primer paso, el acercamiento. Después las demás podían continuar sin generar sospechas.

Lo acostumbrado era eso, pero esta ocasión Dorothy estaba en un problema. El hombre que siempre vendía licores hasta altas horas de la noche no le estaba siguiendo el juego. Muy por el contrario, parecía enojarse más. Aquella tarde decidió cancelar la misión por segunda vez.

Decidió vigilarlo un tiempo y averiguar la mejor manera de acercarse a él. Resultaba que el hombre tenía un gusto peculiar, se portaba tranquilo y amigable con las mujeres tímidas y con rasgos no muy maduros, casi infantiles.

Ya estaba, Dorothy no serviría para esta labor. De entrada, la princesa estaba descartada. Pensó en Ange, pero por mucho que ella fuera una experta en fingir, sus facciones no eran adecuadas. Pensó en Chise, pero, aunque cumplía con el aspecto, la pequeña oriental no se iba a prestar a fingir ser una chica frágil. Terminó por aceptar que necesitaría ayuda de Beatrice pero esa niña era tan preocupona y temerosa que estaba casi seguirá de que le diría que no.

…

Para sorpresa de la morena, Beatrice aceptó ayudarle con la misión, se veía muy decidida a pesar del pequeño toque preocupado de siempre. Por alguna razón, para Beatrice siempre era fácil trabajar con Dorothy, tal vez porque la mayor siempre estaba dispuesta a enseñarle y explicarle de todo lo que no sabía, además, Beatrice pensaba en Dorothy como una amiga importante.

-¿Qué va a enseñarme?- Beatrice dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Técnicas de seducción- Dorothy bebía una copa de vino, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas debido a la cantidad de alcohol consumido.

Beatrice al principio se negó con una cara roja, preguntándose a sí misma cómo había aceptado antes de saber qué tenía que hacer. Pero al final se volvió a armar de valor y no retroceder -¡Lo haré!

-Wojooo~ así se habla- Dorothy levantó su copa.

Los siguientes días y previos al día en que volvería a realizarse la misión, Dorothy estuvo enseñando a Beatrice algunas cosas para la misión, el objetivo, los intereses y el modo en que Beatrice se acercaría a él y conseguiría la información que Dorothy necesitaba.

-Señorita Dorothy, ¿por qué siempre intenta seducir a los hombres?

-Esa es la manera menos agresiva y la que mejor se adapta a mí, además cada persona tiene algo a lo que no se puede resistir y eso me facilita muchas cosas.

…

Llegó el día de la misión, Beatrice se dirigía al establecimiento mientras Dorothy vigilaba desde otro punto. Todo iba bien, de acuerdo a lo planeado. Dorothy estaba sorprendida por el gran esfuerzo que ponía la menor, podía notar lo nerviosa y asustada que estaba solo mirando sus rodillas temblar, pero era esa misma actitud temerosa la que estaba haciendo funcionar el plan. Ese hombre estaba cayendo en sus encantos.

-¿Huh?- Dorothy sintió una presión en su pecho y una sensación desagradable de pesadez al respirar.

_**-Señorita Dorothy, ¿por qué siempre intenta seducir a los hombres?**_

_**-Esa es la manera menos agresiva y la que mejor se adapta a mí, además cada persona tiene algo a lo que no se puede resistir y eso me facilita muchas cosas.**_

_**-¿Usted también?**_

_**-El licor por ejemplo, jeje.**_

_**-No me refería a eso…**_

_**-¡Hm! Si tuviera que hablar de eso, diría que no, algo importante en esta labor es no dejarse llevar por las emociones ni las sensaciones.**_

_**-¿Sensaciones? **_

El hombre mostró el camino a Beatrice, Dorothy los siguió de cerca.

Una vez el hombre llevase a Beatrice al lugar donde se reunían las personas que Dorothy debía encontrar, él regresaría a su puesto. En ese momento sería turno de Dorothy.

La morena vio al hombre despedirse de Beatrice y a la pequeña sonreírle y agradecerle por la amabilidad. Aquella sonrisa tímida y alegre… Dorothy volvió a tocar su pecho e intentó recuperar la calma.

Beatrice le hizo la señal, Dorothy se acercó al lugar actuando lo más normal posible y sin mirar a la joven pues se suponía Beatrice iba sola.

Ya lo entendía, lo había sospechado un tiempo, pero ser incapaz de reprimir sus sentimientos…

…

Dorothy dio un gran bostezo para después estirarse en el sofá del club, la misión había terminado bien y Beatrice había demostrado ser un gran apoyo. Le causaba risa ver las caras de sorpresa e incredulidad que pusieron las demás al enterarse de qué había sido lo de la semana pasada y que Beatrice haya aceptado el trabajo.

-Ah, Señorita Dorothy- la puerta del club se abrió dejando entrar a Beatrice.

-Ey – respondió mientras agarraba su copa de vino.

-¿Otra vez bebiendo?

-Jajaja, el vino de este día tiene muy poco alcohol, ¿sabes? ¿Aceptarás un día beber un poco?

-Haah… no, gracias. Y no se exceda- Beatrice empezó a preparar té, informó que la princesa estaba con Ange y Chise y que llegarían un poco tarde. Acompañó a la mayor en la mesa mientras platicaban y comían algunas galletas. Dorothy le explicaba más cosa que la pequeña le preguntaba para ser mejor espía.

Beatrice se veía contenta y emocionada al saber que pronto volvería a realizar otra misión con la mayor del grupo. Dorothy rio para sus adentros. Frente a ella estaba eso a lo que no se podía resistir, la pureza y la alegría, su sonrisa. Todo lo que era esa pequeña se había vuelto su tentación, su seducción.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

Levante la mano quien ama este ship -w-/

Quisiera hacer algo M pero ya veré conforme se desarrolla la historia (o me animo a hacerlo M pero conociéndome e.e), este será corto.

**Me animé a ver Shiki y me encantó TT-TT tardé mucho, casi 10 años. No sé si Kitaro ya acabó pero que bonito se sintió shipear a Mana con la chica gato TwT también quiero hacer un fanfic de ellas. **

Ahora me escaparé.

OwO/ Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Principal y sus personajes no me pertenecen :v

Maestra de la seducción

Capítulo 2: Del observar y disfrutar

-Señorita Dorothy, ¿qué veremos hoy?- Beatrice apareció en uno de los jardines de la escuela. Ahí, estaba puesta una mesa con bocadillos, té y vino. En una de las dos sillas estaba Dorothy ya disfrutando de una buena copa de aquel vino.

Las clases ya habían terminado y la reunión en el club también. Era momento de aprender un poco más de esas "clases de seducción" que Dorothy propuso a Beatrice semanas atrás.

-Oh, veo que estás emocionada.

La joven tomó asiento -Sí, aunque llamarlo "clases de seducción" suena un poco… - Beatrice se ruborizó un poco – pero usted dijo que esto no solo servía para eso, dijo que también me ayudaría a tener un poco más de confianza en mí misma, y… jeje, me gustaría ser un poco más segura de mí misma.

-¡Jaja! Bien dicho – Dorothy terminó el contenido de su copa y se puso de pie –¿Recuerdas tu pregunta de la otra noche?

Beatrice movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Unas noches atrás había acompañado a Dorothy a un bar. En el bar vio cómo Dorothy se acercaba a un hombre y en un rato ya estaba bebiendo con él como buenos amigos o algo más. Al retirarse, Beatrice le preguntó cómo le había hecho para tener ese nivel de comunicación con él en tan poco tiempo y Dorothy dijo que esa sería su siguiente clase.

-Hoy aprenderás a observar.

Al principio Beatrice no entendió.

-Primero vamos a analizar el escenario de aquella noche, ¿de acuerdo?- Dorothy siguió hablando mientras le alcanzaba un plato con galletas. Beatrice no dudó en agarrar una, se sintió con suerte de que hubiera algunas de sus favoritas-. Para empezar hay factores que debes analizar antes de hacer un movimiento, tu análisis debe ir desde el entorno en el que tu objetivo se encuentra, el desenvolvimiento que tu objetivo tiene, y lo más importante identificar cosas que le gusten. Sus intereses. Teniendo esos puntos a considerar, vamos a repasar el escenario de aquella noche.

Beatrice escuchaba atenta mientras agarraba otra galleta. En ese momento Dorothy ya se había puesto de pie y preparaba una taza de té para la menor.

-El bar de aquel día es un lugar bullicioso al que suelen ir los trabajadores de las minas, es un lugar donde los soldados nunca se acercan pues se consideran de un estatus superior. Es bastante conveniente porque ocasionalmente suelen haber riñas entre cobradores y deudores. Y sabiendo que la policía no se acercará pueden hacer lo que quieran. La persona que fuimos a buscar era un minero. – Beatrice seguía escuchando atenta mientras Dorothy le ofrecía la taza de té- Los mineros tienen todos un gusto parecido por las bebidas de sabores fuertes, ¿recuerdas qué bebida tenía aquel hombre?- volvió a tomar asiento, vio que Beatrice negó con la cabeza provocando que Dorothy soltara una risa – jaja, con esto tendrás una tarea muy importante, deberás aprender mucho de bebidas, conocer sus sabores, sus proveedores, sus nombres, su graduación, la mejor forma de disfrutarlas.

-E-Eh… ¿Es broma?- Preguntó Beatrice preocupada de que no fuera broma, ella no gustaba para nada del alcohol.

-Por suerte para ti me tienes a mí- Dorothy recargó su barbilla sobre la mano que recargaba en la mesa y le sonrió divertida. Los gestos preocupantes de la menor siempre le divertían.

-Um… de acuerdo, confiaré en usted- Beatrice suspiró resignada.

-Ya verás que no es tan malo como parece- Dorothy le guiñó y continuó con su explicación.

-Ahora, ese minero se veía agotado, sabes que en las minas se tiene una jornada laborar muy demandante, es normal que salgan apenas con fuerzas para llegar a sus casas. Pero algo importante de aquel día es que era su día de paga, por eso que el bar estuviera lleno.

-Ah, ya veo.

-La bebida que pedí para mí estando en la barra era para hacerle saber que compartíamos gustos por el mismo tipo de sabores, y mi pequeño comentario del agotador trabajo era para hacerle creer que también compartíamos el mismo tipo de fatiga. De esta manera creaba un puente para empezar a comunicarnos. Partir de ese momento él fijó su atención en espera de mi siguiente acción – Dorothy sirvió un poco más de vino en su copa y bebió un pequeño sorbo - ¿No te gustaría probar este?- preguntó a Beatrice que había enfocado su vista en el contenido de la copa, era una expresión como si quisiera analizar algo – para esta clase procuré traer un vino con el mínimo de alcohol, créeme que te gustará, es un sabor suave y dulce, puedes leer en su etiqueta – le sonrió y le entregó la botella. Beatrice agarró el recipiente y empezó a leer. Mientras tanto Dorothy siguió hablando-. Durante el rato que estuvimos platicando, procuré que él se sintiera cómodo y seguro del tema, las expresiones en mi rostro le sirvieron para sentirse seguro de que esa conversación era de mi interés y que él era una persona entretenida. A partir de hacerle saber que mi atención también estaba enfocada en él además de la cantidad de alcohol que ya tenía en su cuerpo era seguro que un poco más de cercanía y contacto y él mismo se ofrecería a compartirme sus secretos. Ya sabes, hacerse importante para ser más interesante. Y así terminó diciéndome lo que necesitaba saber.

-Um… jamás creería que usted tiene que hacer todo ese análisis y esa actuación para conseguir información – Beatrice se veía un poco sonrojada, recordaba que aquella noche una de las últimas cosas que Dorothy había hecho cerca del hombre fue hablarle entre risitas cerca de su oreja.

-Sí, es más de lo que parece- la mujer agarró el recipiente que Beatrice le devolvía - ¿así que te animas?- tomó una copa vacía y empezó a servir un poco.

-Eh… leí lo que me dijo pero… todavía no me siento segura- Beatrice agachó la mirada un poco avergonzada.

-Jajaja, no te preocupes, no te voy a forzar, cuando sientas la confianza suficiente estaré aquí, así que no tenemos prisa- dicho esto, Dorothy levantó la copa e invitó a Beatrice a brindar con su taza de té – jeje. Para nuestra próxima misión tu tarea será observar el escenario y a los participantes – le guiñó, después tendrá que contarme tus observaciones y deducciones, oh, y no olvides que también empezaremos con el aprendizaje de las bebidas.

Beatice dejaba su taza de té en la mesa y afirmaba emocionada.

-Ahhh, definitivamente esta es una vista hermosa- Dorothy se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, todavía con su copa en mano, y miró alrededor. El viento suave y cálido removía las hojas d los árboles, y estos dejaban caer algunas hojas y pétalos de las flores que crecían en ellos.

Beatrice también miraba contenta. Se sonreía relajada y sin darse cuenta se sonreía sin pensar en nada más que ese momento de calma a solas con la líder de su equipo. No había pensamientos y ni preocupaciones por la princesa, tampoco estaba esa acostumbrada timidez, solo estaba ahí, disfrutando del entorno, en compañía de la otra, disfrutando su té favorito, con sus galletas favoritas, rodeada de árboles y arbustos con flores de colores apastelados, sus favoritos, y finalmente sintiendo la confianza de saber que poco a poco aprendería muchas cosas más.

Observar… Al observar su entorno, al observarla a ella, al observarse a sí misma, Dorothy se encontraba sonriendo genuinamente feliz de beber aquel vino bajo aquellos árboles, acompañada de aquella joven. Podía apreciar en primera fila su sonrisa, su voz, su timidez.

Beatrice jamás podría imaginar que más que una clase, todo ese escenario que Dorothy había creado era simplemente para disfrutar de su compañía, era simplemente para poder ver a Beatrice sentirse cómoda y contenta al estar con ella.

Beatrice en ese momento no se podría percatar de que todo eso, el lugar, las galletas, el té, el arreglo de la mesa, todo estaba pensado exclusivamente para hacerla sentir cómoda, tranquila. Todo eso era parte del "observar" del que Dorothy le había hablado, y más importante, era parte del "disfrutar" seducir a su objetivo. Poco a poco lo aprendería.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

En serio quiero que esto se torne M XD sin perder el encanto XD, pero para llegar allá queda mucho que avanzar en su clase.

En otro tema:

**phannylovegood89: **Es cierto! O.o no hay en español. Claro que la continuaré. :v o dejo de llamarme autor del mal (ok, no) Gracias y saludos owo/

**OwO/ Saludos! **

**Autor del mal. **


	3. Chapter 3

Princess Principal y sus personajes no me pertenecen :u

Maestra de la seducción

Capítulo 3: Entre fingir y dejarse llevar

Una vez más Dorothy fingía estar un poco ebria frente a un guardia. Y una vez más las demás chicas hacían su parte de la misión. Al alejarse Beatrice no podía evitar dar un último vistazo a su instructora. La joven tímida solía terminar sonrojándose al ver cómo Dorothy usaba sus atributos para hipnotizar las miradas de esos guardias, y en ocasiones, como esta, la mayor del grupo llegaba a acercarse al hombre en turno y casi restregarle esos prominentes pechos en la cara porque al "tropezar" se sujetaba de sus cuellos para jalar de ellos y así "torpemente" caer con ellos al suelo provocando un mayor contacto entre ambos cuerpos.

Beatrice temía que algún día tuviera que hacer algo así.

…

-¡Jajajajajajaja! No permitiría que llegaras a una situación así, tranquilízate.

Era otra de esas tarde de clases para Beatrice en el mismo lugar. Solo ellas dos con té, algún vino y uno que otro bocadillo apetecible para la menor.

-E… ¿Lo promete?

-Tienes mi palabra de espía – Dorothy le guiñó.

-Pero los espías siempre mienten- Beatrice infló las mejillas sabiendo que era otra treta de la líder del grupo.

Ya había pasado antes, que Dorothy le hubiera dado su palabra de espía y nunca cumplía con su promesa. Beatrice entendió solo hasta que Ange le recordó el dicho acerca de los espías, que siempre mienten.

Dorothy se dedicaba a observar y disfrutar de cada expresión, de cada mirada, de cada sonido que provenía de los labios de aquel frágil cuerpo y no dejaba de sorprenderse de sí misma.

Si antes hubo algo tan preciado por lo que hubiera estado dispuesta a entregarlo todo, al convertirse en espía se despojó de todos esos tesoros, y encontrarse ahora tan atraída por esa joven temerosa, en serio. Dorothy se río para sus adentros, siendo ella una mujer que no tenía nada que envidiar a las demás. Sabiéndose capaz de atrapar al hombre que quisiera y encontrarse deseando a esa pequeña, porque la deseaba, ¿por qué?, volvió a reir. Todo eso le hacía sentir Beatrice.

-Oh, por favor no se ría- Beatrice refunfuñaba para casi en seguida beber un poco de aquel delicioso té.

-Y ya que tocaste el tema, el fingir estar un poco ebria es porque tengo experiencia en ese campo – le guiñó – aunque es solo una de muchas opciones, como fingir estar perdida, o fingir estar huyendo de alguien, al final cualquier idea sirve mientras me permita acercarme al objetivo.

Beatrice rápidamente recordó al padre de Dorothy y el entorno en el que la líder del equipo creció durante su infancia – Um… lo siento-.

-Jajaja, no te sientas mal por eso, no lo dije con esa intención- Dorothy dejó su copa en la mesa y se levantó de la silla, a escasos pasos de Beatrice, la morena tropezó con una raíz, en seguida Beatrice se levantó de su asiento para intentar sujetar a la mayor. Debía admitirlo, su condición física seguía siendo mala porque de nada sirvió su intento de detener la caída. Ahora mismo ambas estaban en el suelo. Beatrice recargaba una mano en la tierra y con la otra sujetaba el hombro de la mayor sobre ella. Por su parte Dorothy también tenía una mano en el suelo y la otra, ni ella sabía cómo, se había posicionado en la mejilla de la menor.

Por inercia Beatrice miraba su mano en el piso.

Por inercia Dorothy dio una ligera caricia en la mejilla y debajo de la oreja de Beatrice, llamando así su atención y saliendo ella misma de su propio trance.

-¿Eh?- fue hasta ese momento que Beatrice se percató de la situación en la que se encontraban y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en ella -Jejeje vaya, ahora sé cómo se sienten los guardias cuando usted finge una caída – poco a poco su cara se empezó a sonrojar – y… y… e-este, c-creo que es la primera vez que estoy así de cerca de usted pero… t-también puedo percibir un suave aroma dulce um… además del vino que estuvo bebiendo… - en medio de sus balbuceos Beatrice intentaba desviar la mirada, primero de aquel cuerpo, después de aquella mirada seductora. Por primera vez sintió que podría entender cómo se sentían aquellos hombres con aquella actuación.

En medio de las risas burlonas de Dorothy y las quejas de Beatrice, llegó la hora de terminar la clase del día.

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo- Beatrice acomodaba el juego de té en una charola – la señorita Ange me dijo que una vez la vio ebria de verdad y era muy diferente de su actuación.

Dorothy se sonrojó al instante –esta Ange…

-¿Cómo puedo fingir algo así y que parezca que es real dependiendo de la persona?

-Hm, buena pregunta. En tu caso no es necesario. Ya te dije que no te haré fingir algo así. Pero ya que estamos en ello. Para la siguiente misión tendrás que infiltrarte en una conversación con las estudiantes de otro colegio.

-¿Qué?

-¿La princesa no te dijo? Ella te sugirió.

…

-¡¿Por qué deciden esas cosas sin mí?! ¡Princesa!- Beatrice entraba al cuarto del club dirigiéndose en seguida a la de cabello largo.

-Ah, ¿no te lo había dicho? Disculpa. Hasta ahora sigue siendo una sugerencia, disculpa por no haberlo consultado contigo antes de la reunión. Sin embargo no te postularía si no supiera que eres capaz de hacerlo.

-Um… n… si usted lo dice entonces lo intentaré- Beatrice hizo un puño intentando animarse.

-Vaya, Princesa, sabes subir los ánimos de Beatrice muy fácilmente, supongo que es porque confía ciegamente en ti- las palabras despreocupadas de Chise hicieron que Beatrice se volviera a preocupar.

Desde su lugar Dorothy se sonreía volviendo a disfrutar de esa escena. Ange se paró al lado suyo -Dorothy… cuida tu expresión-.

La mencionada carraspeó – Pero tú sí tuviste tu momento con la princesa- miró de reojo a la otra espía que en seguida también titubeó y ocultó su sonrojo.

-Solo… ten cuidado- después de eso se alejó dejando a la morena bebiendo otro poco de vino. Ambas ya sabían lo que ocurría cuando dejaban que sus emociones se escaparan de sus manos.

…

Aquella noche Dorothy recordaba el accidente de la tarde –No estaba fingiendo… - miraba su mano, recordando todavía la suave piel de Beatrice.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Qué buena noticia que habrá más de Princess Principal X3

¬w¬/ Saludos!

**Autor del mal. **


	4. Chapter 4

Princess Principal y sus personajes no me pertenecen ._.

Maestra de la seducción

Capítulo 4: A la vista, en secreto

-E-este… Señorita Dorothy.

-¿Hm?

-E-estoy asustada- Beatrice cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Ah, está bien. Jaja te rendiste, aún puedo aplaudir tu esfuerzo – Dorothy se separó de la menor.

Esta vez estaban practicando el cómo salir de una situación incómoda. Para la prueba la situación incómoda consistía en que Dorothy sometería a Beatrice contra la pared y esta tendría que liberarse de aquel acorralamiento.

Bueno, no funcionó.

Ya habían pasado por la práctica al aire pero contra una persona resultaba totalmente diferente para Beatrice. Para empezar que ella de por sí no tenía mucha fuerza. Pero el problema no era ese, el problema era aún más difícil de entender.

Cada vez que Dorothy la sometía, a pesar de poner un poco de presión y fuerza en sus movimientos, Beatrice podía sentir el cuidado con el que lo hacía. Al principio la pequeña creyó que era simplemente por consideración de la mayor. Incluso llegó a pedirle a Dorothy que no se contuviera, porque era deber de Beatrice misma lograr el objetivo de ese entrenamiento de la manera rigurosa.

¿Pero ahora qué iba a decir? Beatrice sentía su corazón acelerarse cada vez que sentía la cercanía de Dorothy, y podía notar el cuidado que la mayor tenía al tratarla.

Todo eso resultaba en esta prueba fallida.

…

La sesión del día terminó y ambas se reunieron con el resto del grupo. Aquella noche tendrían otra misión.

La formación sería Chise y Beatrice esperando en el auto, la princesa y Dorothy entrarían al edificio como invitadas del evento, Ange se escabulliría por el techo. Podría decirse que era la formación más recurrente.

-Beatrice – Chise estaba en su posición, vigilando cualquier movimiento en el entorno.

-Dígame- Beatrice por su parte buscaba con un aparato de comunicación la señal proveniente de aquel edificio que debía interceptar e interferir.

-Últimamente, te noto más motivada. Eso es algo muy bueno, la princesa se ve más contenta también.

-¿Sí? Ejeje.

-Debe ser por las clases que Dorothy te está impartiendo. Jeh, debo disculparme contigo por haber pensado que no soportarías más de una semana –la japonesa hizo una reverencia como muestra de su disculpa.

-A-Ah, no… No tiene que preocuparse por eso. Wejeje, a decir verdad, también dudaba de mí al principio, pero la señorita Dorothy es muy paciente al enseñarme.

-Eso es verdad, después de todo es la líder del equipo. Ahora no me cabe duda alguna del por qué. Puede mantener los pies en la tierra, no se altera incluso en los peores momentos, es capaz de improvisar en cualquier escenario y lo más importante, sabe mantener al equipo unido – Chise dio un ligero suspiro – Pero bebe demasiado, eso terminará haciéndole daño.

-Jaja… Es verdad, la señorita Dorothy tiene muchas cualidades, pero el alcohol es algo preocupante.

La señal que esperaban llegó y Beatrice hizo uso de su dispositivo de voz.

Chise miraba la actuación de la otra. Podía notar cómo la confianza de la miedosa Beatrice había aumentado, lentamente pero seguro.

…

Ange fue la primera en regresar al auto.

-¿Qué tal te fue?- Chise seguía vigilando.

-Había guardias en el techo, no esperaban que algo cayera del cielo, solo apuntaban hacia el suelo.

-Entonces solo debemos esperar a que la princesa y Dorothy regresen.

-Sí. Informaré que hemos conseguido la evidencia que pidieron – tomó el comunicador del automóvil.

Poco después Charlotte y Dorothy se reunieron con ellas. La misión del día había terminado.

…

…

Ya era otro día. Beatrice se reunió con Dorothy en un lugar donde nadie pudiera molestar. Tal vez la menor no lo había notado, pero poco a poco había disminuido su preocupación al dejar a la princesa al cuidado de alguien que no fuera ella. Bueno, tampoco era que Ange no fuera suficiente para cuidar de su amada princesa.

La clase empezó primero platicando de un escenario imaginario y las posibles respuestas que Beatrice pudiera tener. Después aquellas respuestas fueron llevadas a la práctica.

Como siempre, a Beatrice le costaba trabajo siquiera intentar mover su cuerpo un centímetro. No era que Dorothy pusiera mucha fuerza.

La mayor la tenía acorralada contra la esquina donde dos paredes se encontraban.

-¿Y bien?- Dorothy sonreía confiada, su mirada, siempre seductora, clavada en los tímidos ojos de Beatrice, que parecía sujetarse contra la pared mientras la luz del cielo le hacía ver aquellos ojos aún más seductores de lo acostumbrado. Porque vamos, hasta Chise lo dijo una vez: Dorothy poseía todas las armas de una mujer. Algo de lo que las dos pequeñas del equipo sabían posiblemente jamás poseerían.

-¿Todavía tienes miedo? – Preguntó relajando su sonrisa y su postura.

-¡E-estoy bien! Por favor no sea tan considerada.

-¿Heeeeh?- Dorothy se sonrió contenta por la respuesta, esperaba que Beatrice no se rindiera esta vez – Me agrada esa actitud – le sonrió contenta, esto animó a Beatrice, aunque no se esperaba lo siguiente. La espía acortó un poco más la distancia entre ambas y movió ambas manos a los costados de Beatrice – Ahora intenta escapar – sus palabras resollaron en la oreja de Beatrice.

La reacción que esperaba era que Beatrice se rindiera. Pues no lo hacía, la pequeña cerraba los ojos con fuerza pero al parecer no se iba a rendir.

-¿Te rindes?

-N… No.

…

Para cuando Beatrice se armó de valor, abrió los ojos y aquella mirada sensual la tenía atrapada. Sin darse cuenta tragó saliva con dificultad. Por dentro Dorothy se reía.

En la cabeza de Beatrice pasaba la lista de posibles respuestas a poner en práctica, pero también pasaba la pregunta de "¿qué se sentirá besarla?"

Los labios de Beatrice temblaban, sus ojos se cerraban. Con manos temblorosas sujetó el cuello de aquel uniforme y cerró la distancia con aquella boca.

Eso Dorothy no se lo esperaba, pero qué bien se sentía. La morena cerró los ojos complacida después de sentir los temblorosos brazos de Beatrice rodearla por el cuello.

Desde su lugar Ange vigilaba esa escena mientras un leve rubor se asomaba en sus mejillas.

-¿Ange? ¿Te sientes mal? – la princesa estaba con ella, ignorante del verdadero motivo por el que Ange la había invitado a pasar un rato en aquella zona del complejo escolar.

…

Dorothy y Ange ya estaban en sus respectivas camas.

-Esta vez no diré nada- Ange tenía los ojos cerrados.

Dorothy tenía un pequeño, casi imperceptible, raspón en su codo.

Se sonrió complacida mientras recordaba lo que había ocurrido en la clase del día.

Después de que Beatrice la rodeara por el cuello, Dorothy se confió y relajó un poco su cuerpo. Ese pequeño descuido Beatrice lo aprovechó para poner en práctica una de las tantas técnicas que la mayor le había enseñado. Y funcionó. El empuje hizo que Dorothy tuviera que retroceder y chocar contra el muro.

-¡Ah! ¡Señorita Dorothy! ¿Está bien? Disculpe, no pensé que fuera a chocar contra el muro – Beatrice se acercó a ella con los ojos llorosos por la culpa.

-Ajaja, estoy bien – Dorothy le sonrió intentando tranquilizarla – algo así no me podría lastimar y Beatrice.

-Um… ¿Sí? – la pequeña seguía con esa expresión preocupada.

-Lo hiciste bien, felicidades – esas palabras llegaron con aquella suave caricia en la cabeza de la menor.

…

-¿Beat? ¿No puedes dormir?- Charlotte mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-D-disculpe- Beatrice se cubrió la cara con la sábana – n-no tengo sueño.

La princesa conocía bien a su amiga, sabía que Beatrice le hablaría de sus inquietudes en cuanto se sintiera lista. Había notado que Beatrice últimamente se sonreía de una forma diferente. Eso le alegraba, y también le intrigaba.

Beatrice apretaba ambas manos contra su pecho. No podía sacar de su cabeza lo que había pasado en la clase del día.

"Sus ojos…"

¿Cuántas veces eran? Desde que Beatrice se volvió consciente de lo que Charlotte y Ange sentían la una por la otra le parecía difícil verlas de la misma manera que siempre. Pero ella misma, haberse dado cuenta un día frente al espejo… No podía haber duda alguna… Esa mirada de Dorothy que solo dirigía a ella… esos ojos que la miraban como Ange y la princesa.

Beatrice se sonrió contenta. Siendo tan honesta y miedosa como era, la única cosa que más protegía con recelo además del bienestar de su princesa, era ese secreto y cálido sentimiento que había nacido por la líder del equipo. Y ahora mismo saber que aquella persona seguro sentía lo mismo, le llenaba de dicha. Beatrice ya deseaba que llegara la próxima clase, se iba a esforzar por mejorar. Quería que Dorothy se sintiera orgullosa.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Ya me decidí, este fic cambiará de categoría en un punto de la historia.

¬w¬/ Saludos!

**Autor del mal. **


End file.
